Mega Man X3
Mega Man X3 is the third game in the Mega Man X series and the last game to appear on the Super Nintendo. The game was later released as part of the Mega Man X Collection. This is the first game where Zero is playable, which will become a staple in the series. Story In the year 21XX, all the Mavericks have been neutralized thanks to the efforts of a Reploid scientist named, "Dr.Doppler". Using his Neuro Computer he has been able to suppress any abnormal behavior in the reploids and prevent them from going berserk. Many of the most advanced reploids have gathered near their new mentor and founded "Dopple Town", a perfect Utopian community. With Dr.Doppler guiding them, the world seemed ready to enter a new golden age... After a few months... The Mavericks who were supposed to have been neutralized by the Neuro Computer suddenly appeared and began to riot... At Maverick Hunter Headquarters, all the intelligence indicated that Dr.Doppler was the mastermind behind the invasion. Soon, the call went out to X and Zero to destroy the invading Mavericks and to bring Dr.Doppler to justice. Maverick Hunter X and Zero, dispatch!! A few hours later, emergency contact was made by the headquarters of Maverick Hunter. "This is the headquarters of Maverick Hunter. We are under attack from the Doppler force. All units return to base immediately and return fire." Mavericks *Blast Hornet *Blizzard Buffalo *Crush Crawfish *Gravity Beetle *Neon Tiger *Toxic Seahorse *Tunnel Rhino *Volt Catfish *Bit *Byte *Mega Man X3 fortress bosses *Vile *Godkarmachine O' Inary *Dr. Doppler *Sigma Armor This is the first and only game in the series with Enhancement Chips. You may recieve the normal Upgrade Chips from standard-colored Dr. Light capsules, but from pink Dr. Light capsules, you may recieve further enhancements. You may only recieve one chip at a time, but you can find all four at once in a special way, similar to the Hadouken and Shoryuken in previous games. Helmet Upgrade, in Tunnel Rhino's stage: Look for a peculiar boulder in the underground section of the level. Charge up a Triad Thunder to destroy the boulder. The first one you come to will contain a Heart Tank, and the second will contain the Capsule. :On the Stage Select screen, text will reveal what items are yet to be found in what stages. Enhancement Chips will be marked as ??????. When you enter a stage, a general map of the stage will be shown by X's helmet. Helmet Enhancement, in Blast Hornet's stage: Look for a very large pit near the Ride Armor platform. Dash-jump with the Ride Armor to reach the Helmet Enhancement. :Whenever X stands still for a while, his energy and Sub-Tanks will begin to be refilled. This is useful in the corridor before battles. Body Upgrade, in Volt Catfish's stage: In a spike-lined tunnel, you'll arrive in a high room with a strange device at the bottom. Charge a Gravity Well to reverse gravity and allow the device to carry you to the Body Upgrade. :Halves the damage X takes. Body Enhancement, in Crush Crawfish's stage: While in the outside area, grab a Ride Armor from the platform. Drop down the deep vertical passage and look for what appears to be a bottomless pit next to the broken girders. Drop down and crush the wall, opening the passage to the Body Enhancement. :Further decreases the damage X takes. Arm Upgrade, in Neon Tiger's stage: Look for a wall with cracks in it, and drill through it with the Tornado Fang. (If your X-Buster shots bounce off of a wall, it's breakable.) Continue into the room to find the Arm Upgrade. :If X charges both arm cannons and fires them both in quick succession, the shots will combine and become much more poweful. Arm Enhancement, in Gravity Beetle's stage: Again, look for a breakable wall by searching them for cracks and firing at them with the X-Buster. Use the Ride Armor to break it, and continue to find the Arm Enhancement. :Adds the Hyper Cannon to X's arsenal; when selected, X will fire charged shots by using the Hyper Cannon's weapon energy. If X has multiple levels of charged shots (Left X-Buster, Right X-Buster, Z-Saber), they will fire in the order they are fired normally. Leg Upgrade, in Blizzard Buffalo's stage: When snow begins to fall, get as high as possible. Leap off of the third platform and grab onto a ledge. Continue into the tunnel to come upon the Leg Upgrade. :Allows X to air-dash once in the air if he has not entered the air through a dash-jump. New to Mega Man X3's air-dash is the ability to air-dash up, abeit not very far. Leg Enhancement, in Toxic Seahorse's stage: In the underwater area after the Ride Armor platform, use the Frog Ride Armor to destroy the two fans high up. Get out of the armor and climb up the wall. Jump while on the surface of the water to surface-jump. Repeat this technique to cross the water, and you will reach the Leg Enhancement. :Allows X to air-dash twice in the air from a normal jump, or air-dash once from a dash-jump. Enemy Guide List of Mega Man X3 Enemies Level strategies Click here to see a walkthrough of the game. Secrets *Enhanced Armor *X's use of the Z-Saber Trivia *Neon Tiger's stage music is an emulated version of Guns 'n Roses' My Michelle. *This is the only game in the Mega Man X series without a flame-element Maverick. *In the Playstation remake, during Volt Catfish's intro, you can see Auto! Category:Mega Man X games Category:SNES games